ONE-SHOT - Más dulce que la sangre
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Sweeter tan Blood" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] Un día, Mika es llamado a la sala del trono por Krul, quien tiene una misión muy importante para él. Una que en los últimos cuatro años, nunca habría esperado… [MIKAKRUL] Mikaela Hyakuya x Krul Tepes [SUPER-SOFT KRURID] Ferid Bathory x Krul Tepes


_**DISCLAIMERS :** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)*** Tampoco es mío este One-shot, sino de la usuaria " **AnimeWolfGirl9** ". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Si lo que hice hasta ahora ( **lo que muy probablemente nunca repetiré** ) no fuese necesario, habría momentos mucho más simples como este **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo) :** Esta es una historia ' **MIKAKRUL** ' ( **Mikaela Hyakuya** x **Krul Tepes** ), una de las tantas parejas posibles y que me gustan del fandom. Ante la falta de material de ellos, le di prioridad de publicación a este One-shot entre mis tantas traducciones, así como historias propias pendientes. Si no les gusta la pareja: ¡aguántense y respeten, que no todo debe ser yaoi/yuri! Y si les gusta: ¡pues sean bienvenidos! ***o*** **¡VIVA EL** ' **MIKAKRUL** ', **B*TCHES!** (?) ¡Ah, sí! También contiene menciones **SUPER-LIGERAS** de mi pareja culposa/Semi-OTP, ' **KRURID** ' ( **Ferid Bathory** x **Krul Tepes** ) Ahora, sin más preámbulos, ¡_ _disfruten la lectura!_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[ONE-SHOT]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Más dulce que la sangre"**_

 _ **(Sweeter than Blood)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Mikaela Hyakuya x Krul Tepes-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl9"]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mika sabía que a Krul le gustaba verlo. A veces, ésta podría convocarlo a la sala del trono sólo por esa razón, observándolo mientras él se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo ella le llamaba allí para encomendarle algún tipo de misión y a veces — _más raro todavía_ — sólo por su compañía.

.

En el momento en el que entró en la sala del trono, el vampiro-rubio sabía que él estaría recuperando algo para ella. Él lo sabía sólo por ver la forma en que ésta actuaba; era dolorosamente familiar para él. Krul lo miró, pero… ella parecía casi reacia a hablar. Era casi como si la conversación le causaría algún tipo de dolor. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo?

.

— _¿Qué necesitas?_ —El rubio decidió comenzar la conversación. Si no lo hacía, ella probablemente le permitiría marcharse con las mismas preocupaciones que quedaban en su mente. Si él podía ayudarla, entonces lo haría. Ésta ya estaba haciendo lo mismo para con él.

.

 _—Yo… necesito que consigas algo para mí…_ —Mikaela inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. La forma en que ella había pronunciado las palabras… fue como si estuviera dudando.

.

— _¿Qué es-…?_

 _._

 _—Sin embargo, tiene que seguir siendo un secreto…_ —Añadió, sin tomar en cuenta la confusión de su sirviente. Una vez más, las palabras eran nuevas. ¿Por qué exactamente ella estaba actuando de esa manera?

.

— _De acuerdo…_ —Él asintió con la cabeza, sin estar seguro todavía de lo que ella quería. Cuanto más tiempo continuaba aquella conversación, más confuso se ponía—. _Yo no estaba pensando en-…_

 _._

 _—Bien. Ahora – **en absoluta discreción, o bien terminando sufriendo graves consecuencias** – te necesito porque-…_ —Ella se interrumpió de nuevo, jugando con su falda. Mika esperó a que continuara, su mente seguía absorbiendo la parte de ' _sufriendo graves consecuencias_ '. Que miedo.

.

 _—¿'Porque'…?_ —Repitió el rubio, dando un paso al frente. Ella mantuvo su mirada roja evadiendo la azulada de él. Todo el comportamiento de la reina vampírica estaba apagado y aquello le estaba causando una ligera cantidad de ansiedad al ex-humano. ¿Podría haber sucedido algo?

.

 _—Porque… me estoy quedando sin…_ —Su mano alcanzó con incertidumbre algo a su lado, su cara se puso roja cuando ella le tendió una caja; la cual era de color escarlata y con adornos de oro. Los símbolos Kanji ** _*(1)_ ** deletreaban una simple palabra que la niña señaló con su dedo índice.

.

 _—'' **Chocolate** ''…_ —Leyó la palabra, tratando de mantener bajo control la sorpresa en su voz. Al parecer, había tenido éxito -o _ella no se había dado cuenta_ \- porque la vampiresa asintió, su apariencia lucía cada vez más avergonzada.

.

— _Sí, ya ves… me estoy quedando sin el 'contenido' de esta caja, y no sé a quién más enviar…_

 _._

¿Ella no podía enviar a otra persona? Nunca se le había pedido a Mika ir a buscar el chocolate para la Tepes. No era como si le importara mucho si lo conseguía — _si eso la hacía feliz, entonces él pensó en conseguirlo para ella, todo fuera por su pequeña reina_ — pero como no había sido enviado por la peli-rosa antes, eso significaba que alguien tuvo que hacerlo antes que él.

.

 _—Puedo tratar de encontrar alguna, pero…_ —Ella parecía discernir lo que él estaba tratando de preguntar. Algo de alivio se reflejó en sus ojos rojizos cuando escuchó las palabras de él.

.

 _—Yo envié algunos otros para conseguirlo antes, pero no podía confiar en ellos para mantener esto en secreto._

 _._

 _—Ah…_ —Eso explicaba las consecuencias nefastas que tendría que enfrentar. **"** _Ella está yendo definitivamente en serio respecto a esa parte **"**  
_

 _._

 _—No me importa de donde sea que lo obtengas_ _…_ —Ella comenzó a agitar una mano para dejarlo marcharse, pero otro pensamiento pareció entrar en su mente.

.

 _— **A menos que, sea de Ferid…**_ —Declararon ambos al mismo tiempo, con Mika suspirando ante el molesto pensamiento.

.

Por supuesto, él no aceptaría nada de Ferid, pero fue una medida de precaución. Ese maldito acosador, con aires de bisexual y encima pedófilo del Bathory era bien capaz de colocar alguna cosa rara en los chocolates que alguien le pidiera. Simplemente para divertirse viendo el resultado o la reacción de su víctima… por cosas así era que ninguno de ellos confiaba en él.

.

Si Ferid Bathory no se la pasaba molestando al rubio ex-humano, se atrevía a insinuársele a Krul Tepes de una forma **nada** discreta, y por alguna razón: eso le generaba un disgusto a Mikaela Hyakuya que éste mismo no podía entender muy bien. Incluso siendo consciente de que la peli-rosa no era una niña para nada indefensa — _ya que ella podía fácilmente arrancarle los brazos o incluso decapitar al peli-plateado cuando le diera la gana_ — esa extraña sensación en el pecho siempre se hacía presente cuando presenciaba las ' _declaraciones amorosas'_ del séptimo progenitor para con la tercera progenitora, actual reina de los vampiros. Entonces serían _…_ _¿Celos, tal vez?_ El chico sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, como para apartar esa última e impropia suposición de su mente.

.

 _—Entonces… iré a buscar un poco…_ —El rubio salió rápidamente de la habitación, preguntándose cómo podía completar esa tarea. Naturalmente, esto tendría que ser realizado al salir de la ciudad de los vampiros. Estaba bastante seguro de que no encontraría ningún atisbo de chocolate en su interior.

.

 _ **"** Sería mejor encontrar alguna en vez de regresar con las manos vacías. Ahora, sólo tengo que esperar que Ferid no se entere de esto y encubrir todo… **"**_

 _._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _._

Krul había estado esperando durante tres horas. No era como si ella fuera una vampiresa impaciente, pero estaba empezando a dudar de si debió haber enviado a Mika. ¿Y si éste no podía encontrar ninguno? O peor aún, _¿y si era capturado por el 'Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés' mientras él estaba ahí fuera?_

 _._

— _Uh… Tengo a uno de nuestros vampiros posiblemente capturado por el 'EDIJ' ***(2)** , a pesar de que tan sólo estaba en busca de chocolate…_ —Murmuró la posible respuesta. _**"** Sí, eso definitivamente no sería nada bueno **"**_

.

La puerta en el otro lado de la sala del trono se abrió y — _casi como una respuesta para aliviar su preocupada imaginación_ — Mikaela Hyakuya caminó a través de ésta. El rubio se acercó y antes de estar a mitad de camino del trono, alcanzó una caja que parecía muy similar a la que se le había mostrado anteriormente.

.

— _Encontrado…_ —Fue todo lo que dijo mientras atravesaba el resto del camino y se lo entregaba a su pequeña reina. Mientras ella se quedó mirando la caja de bombones y lo notó retirarse a una distancia respetuosa, luego fue que se dio cuenta de que él parecía cansado.

.

 _ **"** Realmente, ¿hasta qué punto emprendió la búsqueda de eso? **"**_ La idea provocó un ligero aleteo en el pecho de la Tepes, obligándola a apartar la mirada de él. Sí, ahora que ella se quedó mirando la caja, ésta parecía idéntica a la otra…

.

 _—No tenías que conseguir exactamente la misma marca…_ —Ella trató de recuperar la compostura, pero se dio cuenta de que ella debió haberle causado más problemas. Después de todo, su mente había descuidado recordarle de ese detalle.

.

— _Supongo que sabré donde conseguir más la próxima vez…_ —Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Aquella simple acción la emocionó más de lo que ella pudo haber sabido _**"** Él siempre está de tan mal humor todo el tiempo, que ya casi no es como solía ser **"**_

.

Ella abrió la caja, tomando una pequeña bocanada del olor. Su mirada deambuló hacia Mika, quien probablemente estaba esperando recibir el permiso para retirarse nuevo. Una parte egoísta de ella no quería renunciar a él por el momento.

.

— _Mika…_ —Su azulada mirada se encontró con la sangrienta mientras ella hablaba—. _Debes haber tenido chocolate en algún momento cuando eras un ser humano, ¿no?_

.

La cabeza del adolescente se inclinó un poco ante aquél pensamiento—. _Ocasionalmente…_

.

Su respuesta fue sólo una palabra, irritando un poco a la reina vampírica por su brevedad. Por supuesto que a él no le gustaba hablar de lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero debería haber sido realmente más abierto con ella. _ **"** Tal como solía ser **"**_

.

 _—Entonces estoy segura que entiendes esto. Otros caramelos parecen demasiado amargos, y la sangre… tiene un sabor específico, pero el chocolate es algo más dulce._

.

La niña levantó un dedo hacia su boca, mordiendo la punta lo suficiente para sacar una pequeña cantidad de sangre. El vampiro-rubio la miró, la confusión estaba grabada en su mirada. Su otra mano seleccionó uno de los chocolates del paquete. Limpió su dedo ensangrentado en la parte superior del mismo dulce, ella estaba sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Los ojos rojos se precipitaron de nuevo sobre el otro vampiro y le tendió su 'creación'. Sin embargo, Mika parecía realmente nervioso.

.

— _Yo… uh… ¿qué-_ _…_ _?_ —Él parecía buscar a tientas algo que decir, algo así como un pensamiento coherente. Ella sonrió más ampliamente cuando vio el pequeño rubor en su rostro.

.

— _El chocolate es dulce, pero no es divertido comerlo solo~_ —Una encantadora risa escapó de sus labios mientras sus palabras sólo profundizaron el sonrojo del otro. Una mano enguantada cogió el chocolate, algo vacilante. Ella acortó la distancia restante, colocándolo en su mano mientras agarraba uno para comer ella misma.

.

Él abrió su boca ligeramente, más propenso a comer lo que se le había dado, pero la cerró antes para decir primero—. _Gracias_ —La cortesía que Krul había visto desde años pasados regresó, por lo que de momento todo valía la pena. Como el rubio dio pequeños bocados a su chocolate, ella sonrió de nuevo.

.

— _¿Cuál es el punto de algo si estás de tan mal humor todo el tiempo?_ —Le preguntó, viendo sus ojos azulados parpadeando con sorpresa. No tenía una respuesta para ella, así que la peli-rosa continuó—. _Si te centras sólo en una cosa, te perderás todo tipo de diversión en la vida. He vivido lo suficiente para saberlo. Por lo tanto, aprende a disfrutar de las cosas nuevamente… o de lo contrario, no serás capaz de sonreír cuando veas a tu familia de nuevo._

 _._

No sólo eso _…_ Krul haría todo lo que se le ocurriera o estuviera a su alcance para lograr que su más preciado y _amado_ sirviente recuperara su sonrisa.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ ***(1)** Los Kanji ( **o «Carácteres Han**_ _ **» en su traducción literal** ) son los sinogramas utilizados en la escritura de la lengua japonesa. En palabras sencillas, esos símbolos raros que nadie entiende (?) si no se estudia el hablar **y leer** apropiadamente el idioma **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** " **EDIJ** " es la abreviatura - **a través de sus siglas** \- del " **Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés** ", para no quedarnos sin aire al repetirlo tanto **(?)** **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Síp, lo dejé en un aspecto un tanto extraño, pero me gustó mucho escribir esto~ Este fue un Krul x Mika ( **tal como se indicó en el Summary** ) y realmente estoy empezando a gustar de escribir sus interacciones. A pesar del reciente episodio del Anime ( **el cual me hizo 'actuar como una fangirl' durante todo el rato~** ) siento que podría haber muchos más momentos entre ellos. Para borrar cualquier duda respecto al relato, el de aquí era un Mika de 16 años ( **¡éste es mucho más difícil de escribir que un Mika de 8 ó 12 años!** ) y con Krul gritando en el subconsciente de mi mente algo como: " **¡Se menos amargado, Mika!** ", este escrito nació. De todos modos, ¡por favor, háganme saber lo que pensaron en reviews y espero que les haya gustado! **~.~**_


End file.
